transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
RIP Argosy
Command - Argosy The command deck is predominantly coloured purple, with brightly polished gold and silver for accents such as rails and borders. The front of the space is taken up by an expansive video display, which typically shows the airbase's forward view but can also show an image from any of the ship's sensors or a simulated isometric battlefield image. The different stations on the command deck are arranged in tiers, with Propulsion and Navigation consoles on the lowest rank. The middle tier features an Engineering station which oversees all of the airbase's technical specifications, and is flanked by a pair of Weapons stations, allowing manual control of the airbase's offensive and defensive weaponry. At the back of the command deck and on the highest tier is the throne-like captain's chair, which allows the current commander of the airbase to direct the bridge crew as well as assume manual control over any of the base's systems. Additional seating on the top tier can be raised from the floor. The base is currently at Stratosphere above Antarctica. The base sensors are on. Blueshift is currently lounging about a chair on the bridge, rolling ten dice around in his hands. He throws them across a control panel, and they all come up 1's. "Nooo!" he cries, and starts to hand over Redshift's credit card to a gumby seeker Ramjet has turned Aerospace into a bunch of gambling addicts. The Command Deck of the Argosy a den of sin, a theatre of criminality in which scum and villainy congregate. Ramjet is at the head of this -- well, if you have wings. Slouched in the Captain's Chair, optics staring blearily at the viewscreen, the oft-hungover White Devil prepares to go through another slew of personnel reports. Being Air Commander requires work. Long, boring administrative work. How did Starscream ever handle this? Blueshift scowls, and looks across to Ramjet as he thumps his feet onto a console. "Ugh Ramjet, when will you cure that colour blindness. I am BLUEshift, not REDshift! Obviously REDshift didn't want to be space commander, he doesn't even know what SPACE is, he thinks it is like, a black vacuum or something!" Meanwhile, an ensign seated at the piloting station presses a few buttons. The Argosy swoops down. You fly towards the skies to the north... Orbital satellites detect that the Decepticon Airbase has moved to the Stratosphere above Pacific Ocean. Ramjet's optics flicker at Blueshift. "Did you call me color blind!?" Hardshell enters the command center at his slow and loud usual pace. Once he passed the door, he stops and takes a good look around. It's his first visit on the Argosy...he didn't like the idea of a flying base but he had to visit it at least once...but he prefers the undersea bse for obvious reasons. "Well..." Blueshift considers. "It isn't your fault sir, we can fix that. Just remember I am BLUEshift! The best spaceship in the Decepticon army, not the SECOND-BEST" Redshift struts onto the command deck of the Argosy, his optics flicking from Ramjet, sprawled in the command chair, to Blueshift. "HEY!" He snaps, spotting the credit card. He snatches up the card, glaring at both blueshift and the surprised gumbygambler woh just lost his winnings. "Stay OUT of my quarters, Blue." He snarls, shoving a seeker aside and taking a seat at one of the stations on the command deck. "I'm clearly better, Blue. That's why I'M the new space commander, and you're just another mech with a big mouth. Got it?" From Autobot Shuttle < Golden Age> Paradigm stands up from his seat and takes out what looks to be a large harpoon array. He turns to Quickswitch as he sets it up. "The task, Quickswitch, seems to be to snag the Argosy to allow us to board it. You CAN shoot a large ship, can't you?" He throws the large, bulky firing pistol in the direction of the Sixchanger Alarms start to go off on the console Blueshift has his feet resting on. He smacks it and the alarms switch off. Then they switch on again. "Uuugh the proximity alarms are playing up again!" he moans, starting to roll some more dice From Autobot Shuttle < Ol Rusty> Standing towards the edge of the Ol Rusty's control room, Ultra Magnus stands tall and proud, hands crossing over his chest as he stares at the imposing Argosy just beyond. "Alright, Autobots. We're going to hit them fast before they even know we're there, and hit them so hard they'll wish they never even heard the name 'Autobots'! Defcon, come with me, and bring an electro-grappler; we're making our own welcome mat." And with that, the City Command marches outside, sweeping up an electro-grapple as he goes. Hardshell is about to get back to the cargo bay when the alarms go off, "What is the slag pit is happening here?" He raises his optics at the main screen where an image of the autobot shuttle just appeared, "Talk about a secure base...they're going to shoot us down like a duck in a shooting stand." Catechism should really be on Cybertron. Instead, she is here. She has been repaired, but there's still a charcoaled look about her. Wandering in, she puts her hands on her hips, frowing at the unfolding mess. Then, she sighs and salutes Ramjet. Tap-tap-tap. Tap-tap-tap. Tap-tap-tap. Ramjet makes this sound as he drums his fingers against the plating of his hard, smooth cone. Fingers fall in rapid succession, making the sound in repetition. They are the only thing in the universe -- well, second thing -- that keeps Ramjet from lunging out at the Brothers Shift and cracking their cranial casings together like overripe melons. "Nnnh.." He grumbles, projecting the rim of teeth from his jaw at the pair. Violent and.. slightly less violent.. means of shutting them both up begin to swirl within Ramjet's cone... and are disrupted. By the blare of proximity alarms. "What!?" Ramjet shouts, darting his eyes to an ensign. "AUTOBOT SHIPS DETECTED!!!" screams Ensign Tailwind from the tactical console. "Two so far!! Sensors report Ol Rusty and.. and.." "And what!?!" Ramjet turns his cone and hollars. Tailwind whimpers, "AND THE GOLDEN AGE!!!" Oh. Shit. "What!?!" Ramjet shouts again. He curls his fingers together, clenching them into a fist. "Set Argosy to red alert! Bring weapon systems online! Alert Earth Operations and ACTIVATE A COMMLINK! " Blueshift waves a hand at Hardshell. "Eh Snaptrap, you go and check out the shuttle bay. On your own. As up and coming space commander, you have to obey me!" He rolls another set of 1's A commlink window opens in midair! Ramjet stares at it and shouts! From Autobot Shuttle < Ol Rusty>, Defcon nods, quickly tapping on a couple of keypads and buttons; setting the ship on temporary auto-pilot. Yeah, Magnus has got the right idea... ...let's ring their bell and see if anyone is home! The swivel chair spins around and the bounty hunter launches from the seat towards the stockpile of electro-grapples. "You thinking what I think your thinking?" he replies, taking a stance beside Ultra. Redshift glances towards the sensors, and then leaps from his seat. "No, you fool! We've got company. The bots' flying rustbucket is after us again. Battle stations! Get the defense guns online!" He snaps to the lazy crew on board the flying fortress. Redshift shoves another gumby out of his seat, taking the weapons station, and begins to power it up by pressing the big red ON button. Concorde SST < Silverbolt> is keeping in formation near the shuttles as they fly closer to the Argosy. < I'm thinking we certainly took it by surprise. > He says flying with Powerglide as a wingman. Decepticon Airbase < Argosy> transmits the image of RAMJET to the Autobots! "This is AIR COMMANDER RAMJET of the DECEPTICON EMPIRE. You are in VIOLATION of EXISTING near the EMPIRE. Power down and prepare to be boarded.. OR I WILL BLOW YOU OUT OF THE SKY!" because when you command sweet airbases, you get to make sweet threats. The Argosy bristles with weaponry. Cannon ports begin to turn and train themselves on the collection of Autobots. D-56 Ramjet says, "All pilots to battlestations! Autobot sortie within Argosy airspace!" Paradigm leans out of the door of the Golden Age, wind whipping about him, as he aims one of the ship-mounted grapple hooks and shoots it at the Argosy. "Your plan better be good Magnus!" he snaps. "And I don't like your sources so much" Paradigm succeeds in grasping Decepticon Airbase , throwing it off-balance. Hardshell glances down at Blueshift, "I'm not...I don't have... oh why bother..." Of course he doesn't obey at Blueshift's order, instead he waits to see where/if the autobots board the Argosy...he's pretty much useless in an aerial battle and he knows it...but if they board, he will deal with them. Geo says, "Understood." Soundwave comes up out of the lower levels of the airbase. "Status report." Geo has arrived. From Autobot Shuttle , Quickswitch looks down at it, vocalizer thin with frustrated dissapointment, "Of course I can shoot a target that size. You want me to harpoon it so the rest of you can board the thing? I'm not Impactor," he nearly throws it back at Paradigm. Impactor... Quickswitch thought of the Wrecker Leader, "Out of my way, Paradigm," Quickswitch moves his deformed hulk toward the hatch, "Gimme some room--" he grunts, lining up the shot and firing quickly. Blueshift coughs loudly as Soundwave arrives. It is a fake cough to allow him to throw all the gambling dice into his mouth. This makes him cough a bit more as he stands up. "MmNnn Mmnnn mmnn!" he mumbles, saluting Quickswitch looks down at it, vocalizer thin with frustrated dissapointment, "Of course I can shoot a target that size. You want me to harpoon it so the rest of you can board the thing? I'm not Impactor," he nearly throws it back at Paradigm. Impactor... Quickswitch thought of the Wrecker Leader, "Out of my way, Paradigm," Quickswitch moves his deformed hulk toward the hatch, "Gimme some room--" he grunts, lining up the shot and firing quickly. Quickswitch succeeds in grasping Decepticon Airbase , throwing it off-balance. Catechism salutes Soundwave and decides that perhaps she is safer outside than inside with the Tape Lord. "Don't worry," Magnus replies calmly to Paradigm as he turns to aim his own grappler, allowing a wry smile. "I do." As Ramjet suddenly blares across the proverbial big screen, the City Commander peers, and shakes his head. "Prepare to be boarded? Huh." He clicks on the electro-grappler, swivelling the barrel downwards. "I was just thinking that." The electro-grappler harpoon is shot off at rapid speeds across the skies into the Argosy, followed by several others -- establishing nigh-unbreakable links between the Argosy and the Autobot shuttles. Immediately after? Magnus is moving forward, gripping onto one of the connecting lines. "AUTOBOTS!" the second-in-command roars mightily. "PREPARE TO BOARD!" Ultra Magnus succeeds in grasping Decepticon Airbase , throwing it off-balance. The tape commander isn't the only one to enter, as right behind him is Scourge. However since Soundwave already asked for a report he doesn't say anything. He does note Blueshift swallow and eyes him to ensure there is no spitting. Soundwave resonates, "All hands, prepare to repel invaders." Defcon succeeds in grasping Decepticon Airbase , throwing it off-balance. Redshift glances over his shoulder as soundwave enters. Ramjet /did/ just tell everyoner over the radio, but it wouldn't hurt to reiterate. "Autobot shuttles coming in... I think they just hit us with something." He looks over his console, he's not too tecnically inclined, but there big flashing warnings aren't hard to miss. "THey're hitting us with grappling lines, we're not going to be able to shake 'em." Paradigm might be a scientist, but he is also a space-terrorist. He nimbly takes hold of one of the cables and starts to climb up it, his laser pistol clasped in his mouth like a pirate of yore, making his way towards the shuttle bay doors! A fuschia blurr, Geo flies onto the command deck from the lift, floating towards one of the ready stations. She salutes Scourge and Soundwave, and then says, "Commander, permission to directly interface with systems to allow a better degree of fire control?" She seems to be addressing either one of them, as she floats in place at a ready station. Defcon stumbles back a few inches as the electro-grappler shoots forward, finding it's destination finding the Argosy's side. The line becomes taught as the bounty hunter secures the line and makes his way across. Ramjet leans back against the Captain's Chair. His cone slides to Soundwave. A faint flicker of annoyance hits his cone. Scourge better not show up and demand the same thing. Oh look he just showed up. "Autobots! What else needs to be said?" Ramjet glances to Geo, "Do it!" He swings a black finger out, sweeping across the display of Autobots on the Argosy's viewscreen. He singles out a red and white jet. "You see him!?" His fingers curl into a fist. "FIRE!!!!" D-56 Ramjet says, "Set condition one! Action stations, report in!" Jetfire flies into the aerospace. "Jetfire here, what do you want me to do Magnus?" He asks, flying beside the city commander. "Want me to remain outside with the shuttles?" Soundwave turns and stalks back towards the elevator. "Initiate defensive plan theta. Take no prisoners." Soundwave moves to the Hallway - Argosy. Soundwave has left. Hardshell moves to the Hallway - Argosy. Hardshell has left. As Scourge enters, Blueshift's optics bulge slightly and he coughs out the dice. They all land as perfect sixes. "Oh come ON!" he yells. "That counts, right?" D-56 Ramjet says, "Attention, all pilots!" Defcon has arrived. Defcon saunters into the area, quickly scanning for trouble. Ultra Magnus has arrived. Silverbolt has arrived. Silverbolt changes into his robot mode. Quickswitch has arrived. Jetfire has arrived. D-56 Ramjet says, "On-the-spot promotion to ace for anyone who -destroys- Ultra Magnus!" Redshift laughs. "And if I kill Magnus? Do I get your job?" Scrapper says, "One-the-spot promotion /and transfer to MSE/ for anyone who brings me Ultra Magnus's head!" Blueshift says, "Yesssss" Geo says, "Duly noted." Scrapper says, "And it has to be in good shape, too." Cargo and Launch Bay - Argosy The dirtiest and busiest part of an otherwise clean ship, the smell of old engine oil and metal dampened by clouds permeates this large bay. Seeker patrols and all manner of Decepticon aircraft scream past on their way to raid. Anyone returning with spoils of war had better move quickly to the rear to avoid collisions or backing up traffic. A massive set of moving doors divides the cargo hold from the runways, along with smaller access hatches for personnel. There are a few crane-arms attached to the ceiling on rails to assist in moving heavier items. Along one side wall are several mobile platforms which hover when in use, for the loading and unloading of cargo. A railed catwalk extends around the cargo bay's walls, granting access to the ship's corridors and ladders down to the lower level of the hold. On the opposite wall are large doors that lead to the access ramps in the belly of the airbase. Scourge says, "If you kill Magnus, you get to say your better than Blueshift. For what little that is worth." D-56 Ramjet says, "Hnh." Paradigm clambers into the shuttle launchbay, the wind whipping about as he lays on his back for a brief moment before springing to his feet, gun in his hand with a *clack*. "Nnn" he mutters, looking about and heading for the shadows. "This better not be a /trap/" D-56 Ramjet says, "The only consolation here is that they hadn't shown up in one of our own ships, boarded the Argosy, and promptly destroyed our most well-armored trooper on-board!" Blueshift says, "Or taken MONKEYS with them" D-56 Ramjet says, "Or taken monkeys with th-- .. wait, what!?" Redshift comes bolting down the hallway, sprinting along much faster than the usual robot mode speed. He bursts through the hatchway, his guass rifle in hand and his gatling guns deployed. "Ok, who wants to PARTY?" He shouts, leaping off the gangway to the floor level of the cargo bay, itching for a fight. <:D Catechism says, "So... what was the whole point of having all these defenses?" Hardshell is kneeling behind a crate at the far side of the cargo bay. The Decepticon warrior is holding his rifle tightly within his hand. He waits for the Autobots to enters his line of fire. He notices Paradigm but doesn't shoot right away, his first shot needs to count so he waits..patiently with the firm intention to create a maximum of chaos. Soundwave points the troops toward various positions around the entryway. "All units, establish defensive perimeter. Deny access to Argosy." D-56 Ramjet says, "Hnnh. Why am I filled with the dread feeling of Dirge hissing at me with 'I told you so'..." Scrapper was here, helping to repair the New & Improved Patented Anti-Autobot Boarding System that recently went on the fritz. The irony of this is not lost on him. Since the call for defenders went out, Scrapper and other Decepticons have garrisoned themselves behind cargo crates. This gives them superb defence from invaders. Overcoming an entrenched enemy is always difficult for attackers, and the Decepticons mean to make this no different. The moment Paradign climbs in, laser bolts from Scrapper and other Decepticons fly at him. Only Scrapper's arm and gun are exposed as he shoots between the crates at him. Jetfire flies in and transforms, landing on his feet with a massive crash of metal against metal, raising his rifle and opens fire at Redshift's chest. "I do, but I dont think you can handle it!" He calls to the decepticon. Jetfire strikes you with disruptor for 6 points of damage. An Autobot car gumby is shot in the chest by defenders, and skids down to the floor. Paradigm hoists the body up to use it as a shield as he moves towards the Decepticons. "Nnn get past us to the bridge!" he yells. "I'll set up bombs down here!" He slips his arm in between the lifeless torso of his shield, and sends a return blast to Scrapper Paradigm misses Scrapper with his grasp attack. Defcon slings in from the grappler line, ducking and bobbing on-coming laser fire... ...trying to advance on their position or at the very least gaining some sort of defensive position. It's about to turn into utter chaos if the bots cannot set up a proper line and/or strategy... ...it's funny how just 'board and shoot' seemed like such a good idea about five minutes ago. Spotting some crates near the entrance for cover, he fires on a Decepticon gumby and slides on the ground behind the obstruction. (NO ATTACK) Silverbolt flies in right behind Jetfire and transforms....just in time to see one of the Autobot gumbies get flattened. he levels his rifle towards the place where Scrapper was firing from and shoots a laser.... Powerglide has arrived. Redshift isn't going to hide behind a bunch of boxes! Hiding behind boxes is for wusses. And Constructicons, apparantly. Jetfire's attack blasts a smoldering hole in his chest, but it doesn't stop this space warrior. Redshift takes to the air inside the cavernoud cargo bay, firing down on Jetfire with blasts of lasers from his optics. You strike Jetfire with Optic Beams(Low Output). The assault beast lands on directly on deck, its claws knifing shrieks where metal grinds with his sharpened edge. The beast roars its aggressive intention, before transforming near-instantly and rising up, the robot a massive monster with guns at least ten feet long. Exhileration aided heightened energon output. The Six Changer fires on gumbies in turn, a chaotic, methodical strafe that countered the rush of his fuel pumps. His face is hard set, but inside, he thinks this is a pretty good offensive. So far. Quickswitch springs up into his massive robot mode. "Redshift you idiot!" Scrapper's voice barks out at him. "Get behind cover before they tear you to pieces!" Scrapper has no problem blasting away at the Autobot Paradigm is using as a shield (yikes), trying to riddle both Autobots with energy. As laserfire comes his way from Paradigm, Scrapper is forced to moentarily withdraw his arm, temporarily halting his offensive. Silverbolt joins in, but Scrapper can't see this with his back to the crate. Smoldering laser holes bore into the massive crate Scrapper is using for protection. It occurs to the Constructicon while laser blasts slam into the metal box that he never bothered to check what's inside. This is hopefully not the munitions crate. Craning his neck while still behind cover, Scrapper looks at the nameplate on the crate. It reads: Heavy Duty Armour Pieces. Scrapper fistpumps his success. Redshift says, "Scrapper! did that 'bot who's shooting at you says something about BOMBS?" <:D Catechism says, "...I can disarm bombs. Where are they?" Hardshell's optics keep watching the autobots coming in but the aquacon let out a curse as one of the Decepticon, he didn't see which one, shoot too soon. "There goes the advantage of surprise." he mutters to himself. One moment later, gumby standing near him is blasted by Defcon. After a quick tactical analysis, Hardshell takes his decision, the Autobot bounty hunter must be cut from his friends and take down as fast as possible. The decepticon falls fowards and transforms into his mecha-tortoise mode before slowly moving towards Defcon, firing his laser turret before he reaches him. With a classical tranformation sound, Hardshell's body splits in two and tranforms into a giant mecha-tortoise. Hardshell misses Defcon with his Turret mounted laser cannons attack. Jetfire gets hit in the chest by laser fire, the hole was small thanks to the armor soaking the damage. He raises his rifle and fires a gauss round right for Redshift. He moves about the random laser fire which fires around him, trying to use one of the other crates as cover as well. Jetfire strikes you with gauss for 13 points of damage. Paradigm begins work on a dangerous explosive device. Paradigm uses the body to absorb most of the shots, though a few manage to hit his thick armour. The scientist throws away the body into a group of gumby guards and leaps to the side of some crates, pulling out a flashing device. With a grin, he affixes it to the crate that is nearest. The crate Scrapper is hiding behind After boarding the ship and seeing everything unfold before him, Powerglide saddles up beside the Aerialbot Commander and pulls his pistol out, firing stray shots at the crate. "Sweet! So, what are we tryin' to do again?" Silverbolt fires another laser shot towards Scrapper's position. he then holds his fire for Scrapper to poke his head out before shooting at him again. Yes....he's trying to keep the constructicon pinned down rather than actually hit him. Paradigm completes arming Scrapper-Killer and sets the timer to go off in 60 minutes. Powerglide transforms into his stylin' robot mode. Defcon peers out from behind the crate to see his shot land on a Decepticon, it's eyes going blank as it exhales smoke and falls backwards. A slight grin flashes across his face, but his head suddenly ducks back down to avoid some fire from a Mecha-Tortoise. What the slag? Weren't dinosaurs and insects enough? I gotta deal with sea life as well? Frag it! Bringing the butt of his rifle to his shoulder, Defcon rolls to the side on the left. His shoulder scratches across the ground as he let's out a salvo upon Hardshell. Defcon strikes Mecha-Tortoise with Battle Rifle Fire. The gauss round pieces through Redshift's shoulder, setting off a chain reaction as the ammunition for his shoulder guns. The gatling gun in his shoulder is blown apart, sending the red flyer to the floor. He catches himself in a crouch, and raising his rifle, fires off a few slugs of his own. You strike Jetfire with Gauss Rifle. Jetfire gets shot back pretty good by the gauss round and is sent to the crates where Paradigm is at. "Didnt expect to run into you." He says and looks to the bomb. "Need coverfire?" He asks, raising his rifle to shoot at the gumbies which are targeting them. Other Decepticons, hiding behind other crates, seek to assist Scrapper as they see what's Paradigm is doing. They blast at him from other angles while the Constructicon peeks between the pair of crates he's using as cover, trying to make out what what the sneaky Autobot is doing. Can Paradigm properly set up his bomb while under heavy fire? Is he mech enough to save the President?! The laser beams bounce off Hardshell's back, doing little more than scratches on his heavy armored shell. This is not enough to slow down the mecha-monster. Following behind his own shots, he finally reaches the crate where Defcon is hidding. Swinging his head, he smashes the crate out of his way before opening his jaw wide in an obvious attemps to bite the bounty hunter's arm off. Hardshell misses Defcon with his Bite attack. D-56 Ramjet says, "Status of the cargo bay!?" Hardshell says, "We're under heavy fire. But they're contained at the moment." Redshift says, "Putting holes in Jetfire." The crates shatter in front of Defcon as he's laying on his side, barely able to get to a crouch before the mechanized animal is lashing out at him with his mouth. Bringing his hand back and up, in a windmill motion, the bounty hunter manages to evade the attack while setting up one of his own. "Take a seat!" he commands, wretching the fist down upon Hardshell's head.. ..trying to flatten his opponent into the Cargo Bay's surface. As he continues to take shots at the miscellanious crates, Powerglide takes a few steps away, "Yo, Bolts, I'm gunna run up after Magnus and Bee. Looks like you guys have this covered." He waits a few moments for a decent opportunity before making a B line towards the Command Deck, "Try not to miss me too badly! Defcon strikes Mecha-Tortoise with Fist Pound of Justice!. Paradigm may be small, but his intelligence and technical ability are second to none. Except maybe Perceptor. And one day, once Perceptor is out the way, well... He is hit in the shoulder by a stray bolt, whipping out his cylindrical laser as he fires on one of the gumbies. "Do you not know when you are completely /outclassed/?" he snarls, in the other hand a small button which he presses. Ruh-roh! The cargo crate explodes even as Paradigm mows down one of the other gumbies. Scrapper, taken by surprise, is sent hurtling face first into the nearby wall of the cargo bay, where he slumps to the ground, knocked out of the battle. Scrapper is now unconcious and /still/ being attacked. Needless to say, he can't defend himself and is riddled with additional laser fire. A brief respite from Jetfire's targeted attacks gives Redshift a second to try and take in the situation; Quitea commotion over there by those crates... And then the bomb goes off, sending bits of the crate all over the cargo bay. "Riiight, and you wanted me to get behind the boxes..." He mutters, before swooping in to strike Jetfire up close and personal; With a flying drop kick! Jetfire evades your Swift Kick attack. The fist slams heavily upon Hardshell's head. The aquacon shakes his head and grunts more in anger than in pain. Thanks to his low and heavy alt-mode, the explosion doesn't blow him away. Trying to remain focused, he focus to ignore what's happening around him. Once again, he opens his jaw wide before attempting to bite Defcon's leg with all the strength he can gather. Hardshell strikes Defcon with Abyssal Bite. Jetfire leaps back to avoid the drop kick and leaps into the air himself to dropkick Redshift himself. "No this is how you do it, Decepticreep!" He yells as he hurls a grenade for Silverbolt to use. "Your lucky I had atleast one!" Jetfire strikes you with kick for 7 points of damage. Orbital satellites detect that the Decepticon Airbase has moved to the Stratosphere above Oceania. Orbital satellites detect that the Decepticon Airbase has moved to the Stratosphere above Pacific Ocean. Orbital satellites detect that the Decepticon Airbase has moved to the Skies above the Southwest Pacific. Paradigm races through the smoke as the ship starts to rumble hard as it moves, holding out a hand to steady himself on a smoking crate. "What IS going on out there?" he shouts, as he takes out his laser and fires a few shots at the nearest Decepticon, which happens to be Redshift. "Lets take this thing down already!" You evade Paradigm's Bang Bang attack. The small explosion does faze Defcon however, giving his opponent all the opportunity he needed. "RUGRRGGAA!" he manages to let out as Hardshell attaches his mechanical mandibles to his leg. Searing with anger and contempt, the head mounted laser cannon begins to let out a faint hum as the tip of the weapon begins to emant a dull yellow charge. "Hey Paradigm... ...you mind trying to direct that stuff towards them!" he growls over the comlink. The cannon has increased it's pitch and glows a bright orange right before it let's out a blast at the mecha creature. Defcon strikes Mecha-Tortoise with Head Cannon ::Medium Yield::. Elsewhere nearby is a frenetic, ceaseless flash of white laser and the stench of burnt armor, high-pitched ratcheting and rending of metal as gumbies bravely fire on the Sixchanger in the name of the Empire, and fall, in the name of the Empire. -klang- -thunk- pieces of gumby go flying to the snarling hunger of the assault beast, or armor blackens and greys as the firing of a laser pistol hovering in space, or pierced, crushed under the weight of a drill tank, cut in half by the wings of a sudden transformation into jet form--you get the idea. Quickswitch smiles, "My sentiments--EXACTLY!" And like that, quick as a flash, the Six Changer breaks the line and heads to the control room--or whatever's running the damned ship. The others were strong enough, or not, to see to themselves, and their fates would prove accordingly. Quickswitch moves to the Hallway - Argosy. Quickswitch has left. Silverbolt ironically, kicks the grenade back towards Redshift.....and hopefully he dives for cover... Redshift's face is dented in by Jetfire's weighted boot, sending the red 'con sprawling, with enegon leaking from his mouth. "I don't need lessons from the likes of /you/, Jetfi- Whoa!" He says, interupted by first the ship moving beneath his feet, and then a few potshots from the demolitionist. Jetfire did say something about grenades... Redshift steadies himself, and whips out a pulse grenade from a hidden compartment. He triggers the device, and chucks it in Jetfire's direction. Jetfire evades your Pulse Grenade attack. Jetfire staggers and is hurled back once the Argosy moves, the explosion of the pulse grenade missing him thanks to him losing his balance. He raises his rifle and switches the laser rounds to metal slugs. "Here, open wide!!!" Jetfire strikes you with ballistic for 8 points of damage. <:D Catechism says, "Ramjet, sir, we may have to wipe the harddrives, here." D-56 Ramjet says, "Hnnh.." Mecha-Tortoise is forced to release Defcon as the energy beam strikes his back. He roars in pain as sparkles of energy seem to travel along his shell. Some smoke can be seen coming from a small hole into his armor. Changing his tactic, the Aquacon trasnforms back into his imposing robot mode. Now standing at the same height as his opponent, he grabs the Autobot's head with both hand and starts to apply pressure...lot of pressure, "Enjoy this Autobot!" Hardshell unfolds and shifts to his robot mode. Hardshell strikes Defcon with Head cracker!. D-56 Ramjet says, "ENOUGH is ENOUGH!" D-56 Ramjet says, "I have HAD it with these FRAKKIN' AUTOBOTS on this FRAKKIN' AIRBASE!" D-56 Ramjet says, "DO IT!" Hardshell says, "Things are starting to look bad for us here." Blueshift says, "Never say die, COWARD!" Defcon's optics squint as the pressure is increased, his head caught in a Decepticon vise of sorts... ..."AGGRGH!" he mutters... ..trying to regain some sort of composure. He lashes out at Hardshell with both hands, wrapping them around the top of his. "Try this on for size!" he lets out as he tries to bring the top of his head into contact with Hardshell's chin. Defcon strikes Hardshell with Rising Headbutt!. Silverbolt raises up his rifle and ducks behind a crate. "You guys need any help?" As his foes start to fall, Paradigm goes on a bit of a solo mission, as he slinks off towards a nearby wall panel and starts to work on it. What's he doing? Did Magnus tell him he could do that? And his back looks like a very inviting target... The slugs from Jetfire's gun pod pepper Redshift's armor, adding more holes to the existing damage. He levels his gauss rifle at Jetfire again, pulls the trigger, and ... Nothing. "Bugger must be jammed..." He fiddles with the rife, and spot Paradign, the 'bot who shot him a moment ago AND the one who was playing with explosives... Problay not up to anything good. Jetfire forgotten, Redshift sprints across the cargo bay, trying to slam into Paradigm and knock him away from the panel. Redshift succeeds in grasping Paradigm, throwing him off-balance. The headbutt connects with Hardshell's chin, sending him stumbling back and also making him realizes that his usual tactic of outlasting his opponent can't work against the bounty hunter...He takes a look around...things are not going well for the Decepticon here...He knows his only chance is to finish this quickly so he grabs his rifle and fires it at Defcon. Hardshell strikes Defcon with Photon Rifle. Jetfire acks and runs for Redshift, trying to pull the decepticon off of Paradigm. "Your fight is with me, not him!" He yells as he tries to pull the decepticon off to try and throw him back. You evade Jetfire's grasp attack. Paradigm is smacked hard in the head by Redshift and he goes down quickly, grunting. "Nnn Decepticon!" he shouts, some wires coming away in his hand, and looking more than a little embarressed to be caught in some extra-curricular activity. He lunges at Redshift, trying to shove him back into the main fight. Paradigm strikes you with Push! for 7 points of damage. Defcon grits down hard as his head collides with Hardshell's jaw, sending him stumblin backwards a couple of feet. His head rises to face the enemy, turning to the side to spit out a loose gyro that must have fallen from it's position in the collision. The rifle is leveled and fired before Defcon can manage to dodge, the blast searing upon his chest plate... ...leaving a nice indentation upwards. It's obvious the Decepticon is done playing around, all the better for him. /Now/ he can get to work! Rushing forward, the bouty hunter throws a left jab, then a right, and follows that up with a sidekick directed at Hardshell's abdomen. Defcon strikes Hardshell with 1,2,3 Combo: For Truth, Justice, and The Autobot Way!. Redshift tumbles around with Paradigm, suffering a few new dnts and scrapes on top of everything else. "Tryin' to get rid of me already? Aww, and we haven't even been introduced." He quips, and tries to fry Paradigm with a pair of bright red lasrer blasts. Jetfire might be a bigger fighter, but it's Paradigm who's causing the most trouble. Paradigm evades your Optic Beams attack. Hardshell is sent flying back by the might blow of the autobot bounty hunter and he heavily crashes into a wall, almost passing through it. His chestplate is now nearly shattered, energon leaking from the crack the impact made into it. At first, the aquacon seem deactivated but his optics brighten suddenly and he transforms back into his mecha-tortoise mode. He charges back at Defcon and tries to slice him open, using the cutting edge of his protective shell. With a classical tranformation sound, Hardshell's body splits in two and tranforms into a giant mecha-tortoise. Hardshell strikes Defcon with Sharp Blades. Jetfire raises his rifle and goes to shoot another gauss round for Redshift. "Here let me introduce you to this. This is Sarah. She likes long walks on the beach, romantic dinners for two and to blast the slag out of Decepticons!" Silverbolt watches as Redshift tumbles with paradigm.....but he turns his attantion towards the one fighting Defcon......and raises his rifle. The rifle then begins to whine as the battery charges up. <> You evade Jetfire's gauss attack. Orbital satellites detect that the Decepticon Airbase has moved to the Sky above New Crystal City. The shell cuts into Defcon, slightly but enough to count. His abdomen leaks with a light neon blue substance, dripping around his fingers as they clutch at the wound. He let's out a heavy sigh, his laser cannon affixed to his head charging up with the hum and color. Likewise he swings his blaster rifle from around his back and directs it's tip toward Hardshell. "It's time we ended this little skirmish, don't you think?" While he's speaking, the cannon goes from the dull yellow to bright orange to a near blinding red, his blaster rifle let's out a slight noise and charges upto a dim blue. With all of his arsenal pointed at the Decepticon, he let's out some more bravado right before he attempts to send the enemy to oblivion. "Give my regards to the Dodo." Paradigm is knocked back, but manages to avoid Redshift's optic beams. In doing so however, he is pushed into a stack of crates that fall all around him, knocking off his aim as he laser blasts out, the blast that was aimed at Redshift going for Jetfire instead! Paradigm misses Jetfire with his Whoops! attack. Defcon strikes Mecha-Tortoise with Full Arsenal!. The outburst of energy partially melts the Aquacon's armor plating, the pain is horrible but Hardshell is not ready to go down. He grunts and snarls, trying to get enough room to counter attack. "You'll need to hit...harder...than that." He finally opens his jaw wide and dives towards Defcon. Hardshell strikes Defcon with Abyssal Bite. From all around, the room starts to rumble as crates shake off their mountings and crash onto the floor, emergency klaxons blaring out <:D Catechism says, "We may... *nnng*... want to move the shark." Redshift does a double-take and ducks under the incoming gauss slug from Jetfire's weapon, but he still keeps his attentions on Paradigm. Redshift chuckles as Paradigm's attack sweeps over his head, and he moves in, keeping close to Paradigm to make sure the 'bot doesn't try any more demolitions. Redshift's remaining gatling gun opens fire, spraying out bullets while the other gun simply goes *chug chug chug* and spits sparks. Paradigm evades your Gatling Gun attack. Mesa says, "I would have to *The sound of chain gun fire and other blasting can be heard..* concur with Catechism!" Blueshift says, "Ugh at least the sharkmode city isn't on the island, IS IT RAMJET?" D-56 Ramjet says, "IT SHOULDN'T BE!" Hardshell's animal altmode manages to lash out again at Defcon's legs, creating another mouthsized chunk missing from the bounty hunter. He grumbles a little to himself, firing off his blaster rifle one last time before the counter on it reads zero. Blast, this opponent is proving tougher than he looks! Should have brought some more ammunition with me! Jetfire watches the gattlings chug and takes this time to fire his own ballistic weapons within his rifle. "Silverbolt, if I can stun redshift, can you get in a good shot on him?" He asks despite the loud weapons fire. <:D Catechism says, "The transponder says it is!" You evade Jetfire's ballistic attack. Blueshift says, "Lying transponder!" D-56 Ramjet says, "How did it get there!?" Silverbolt turns. "you got it, Jetfire!" Defcon strikes Mecha-Tortoise with Battle Rifle Fire. Blueshift says, "Nothing to do with me!" Paradigm narrows his optics at Redshift. "I know your type, you can walk the walk, but you can't talk the talk. And you're forever lost without someone to SHOUT at you!" He lunges at Redshift, his knee jerking up, as he attempts to hit Redshift where it hurts - his transistors! Paradigm strikes you with Knee! for 7 points of damage. You are very conscious that your life is in serious danger in this battle. *ping* You fortunately evade the bomb blast. Most of the blast bounces off Hardshell's back but the little damage it does, adding to the punishment the aquacon took so far is enough for him. He is not going to die for a stupid aerospace base. With one last challenging roar, the mecha-tortoise charges towards the door and jumps off the shuttle, right towards the ocean. Hardshell begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Jetfire, Silverbolt, Defcon, Paradigm, Redshift. The shock of the shuttle doesn't phase the bounty hunter much, but amid the confusion Hardshell manages to dodge past him and make his way towards the exit. "Not on my watch!" he blares out, quickly transforming into his starfighter mode and following up with a pursuit. A blaster gun mounted under his left wing let's out a wide shot, trying to spray the Decepticon's backside. Defcon's head pushes down as his chest lifts out and forward. Legs and arms fold in to reveal a starfighter. Defcon strikes Mecha-Tortoise with Desparate Attempt!. Redshift's transistors gets kicked in by Paradigm's boot, sending him sprawling over towards a stack of crates. The crates topple and fall, burying Redshift in a pile of supplies and ordnance. Redshift emerges from the mess in his spacecraft mode, and the sleek(but battered) craft head for the cargo bay doors, and safety beyond. Redshift transforms into his sleek spacecraft mode and takes to the air. Redshift begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Defcon. Silverbolt continues to hold his fire until Jetfire's able to stun him......and his weapon's charge holds even after the explosion. it's a pity everyone's running. From the skies above New Crystal City, something looks VERY bad as the Argosy starts towards it on a downwards slant, screaming as the wind whips past it, shaking Mesa says, "Decepticons. SHOOT DOWN THE ARGOSY!!!!" D-56 Ramjet says, "SHUT UP YOU IDIOT." Silverbolt touches his helmet. "jetfire....get paradigm! Let's go!" Mesa says, "Fool! NCC must be protected! We can leave the Autobots to their fate!" D-56 Ramjet says, "WE'RE ABOARD THE FRAKKIN' AIRBASE, YOU IMBECILE." Mesa says, "DID YOU MISS THE PART WHERE I SAID WE CAN LEAVE!!??" D-56 Ramjet says, "SHUT. UP." Jetfire was about to fire when the orders to retreat came. He nods and transforms, going into jetfighter mode. "Lets go!" He yells, opening a rear hatch for them to board. Scourge says, "The city has been moved. Whomever felt they should disobey Galvatrons standing orders and leave it out in the open. Feel free to start praying to whatever diety you believe in now. Decepticons on the Argosy, if you can't save it, then maximise the damage to the Autobots present." Jetfire shifts and folds back into his jetfighter mode. <:D Catechism says, "If we can just move the shark, we're fine! - thank you, Lord Scourge." Paradigm gets to his feet, taking out his gun to finish off Redshift, a grim smile on his face, when the ship rocks again, and he touches a hand to his communicator. "That sounds like a VERY good plan!" he yells, running towards Jetfire Paradigm begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Jetfire, Silverbolt, Defcon, Red Spacecraft. D-56 Ramjet says, "HNNH. All hands! This is Air Commander Ramjet! If you still function, retrieve the fallen and evacuate!" Jetfire begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Defcon, Red Spacecraft. Silverbolt looks to Jetfire. "GO!" Likewise, Defcon was about to follow his opponent outside of the craft. The call comes in on the comlink and he instead races outside towards the shuttle. The Argosy gets closer to the island, shards of armour shaking off as it glows red hot from the speed Blueshift says, "U-uhu-uh-guh" D-56 Ramjet says, "Blueshift! Get yourself together! We are -leaving-!" Ramjet says, "Savor your victory, Ultra Magnus! You have not heard the last of Decepticon Aerospace!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUGH!" Concorde SST rockets out of the Argosy with powerglide right next to him after Bumblebee and Moonracer jump from the hangar bay! whew! Red Alert says, "You're just mad cuz it was attacked on your watch, moron. I think the term is 'Epic Fail'" Powerglide says, "Ohhhh, daayyuummmmm!" Mesa has arrived. Mesa is the last to dive out of the Argosy. "Dasvidanya." Mesa utters quietly seeing the beautiful ship go down in a blaze of glory. "What a waste." He says to no one in particular. Mesa then transforms into his helicopter mode to fly to a safe destination. Mesa, Musical Decepticon™ transforms into an inconspicuous AH-64D Custom Ubran Apache Helicopter, while playing a low but very audible rock tune. D-56 Ramjet says, "Hnng." The shark area of NCC has already departed, but the Argosy is still heading directly down as it slams into the metal of the dockyard, the reenforced hull of the ship buckling but staying stable as the dock starts to blossom into flames. The Argosy then, like a gigantic coin, bounces into the air, flipping round and slamming into the mountainside, which starts to rumble. A /lot/ D-56 Ramjet says, "Services will be held for the Wing n' Thruster.." Catechism jumps out the back of the Argosy, carrying some Blueshift potatoes. She is quite displeased, it must be said, and already, she is planning. Scheming. The Autobots will pay. Red Alert says, "and DO give Catechism my regards. I imagine this is another failure she won't live down." A-10 Thunderbolt II comes roarin' out beside Silverbolt, "Woo! Let's go home and drink! C'mon, Bolts!" Blueshift says, "Sorry Red Alert, I can't hear you over your /collossal failure at life/" Powerglide says, "Hahaha, daaaayyyuuummm!" Bumblebee says, "atleast his failure at life didnt compare to your failure at life as well to helping losing Argosy!" <:D Catechism says simply, "I'm going to kill him." Ramjet lunges from the Argosy as it careens toward the island that New Crystal City. He transforms and ignites his engines, leaving streaks of white smoke in his wake. This is not going to look good on his service record. Ramjet transforms! His arms fold into his chest cavity as his legs fuse together to allow his thruster housings to slide snug against his chassis. Wings link together and lock into place as his cockpit twists into position. Scourge says, "It begs the question Red Alert. How much damage has the Argosy inflicted on Autobot and Terran forces till now? Does it's loss really make up for all the damage caused? This is no victory, it is merely a stalling tactic from your inevitable destruction." Jetfire says, "True, but how much damage have you suffered from this? How much energon have you lost now that Argosy is gone?" Red Alert says, "Really Blueshift? Was I aboard the Argosy? no....I don't think so. but I do see a smoking crater with a bunch of Decepticons bailing out of it. hmmm....I wonder how Galvatron's going to like this fact. And Scourge.....take your foot out of your mouth. All of you are upset that you lost the argosy. and no amount of 'what we have done' will smooth over the fact that the Argosy is gone." Red Alert says, "I reiterate my 'Epic Fail' comment." Autobot Shuttle < Ol Rusty> begins retreating, leaving itself vulnerable to parting shots from Jetfire, Autobot Shuttle , Red Spacecraft. The Argosy rests on the mountainside for a few seconds, before everyone learns why it is a bad idea to build a base on an active volcano, and with a THOOOOM the mountainside erupts into a spew of lava, a cloud of toxic gas and ash pouring into the sea and decimating wildlife, as the Argosy is tossed into the air again like the aforementioned coin, and with a SMASH of waves, it sinks into the sea slowly D-56 Ramjet says, "Hnh. I need a drink." Blueshift says, "I've got some energon left in my room on the Ar-DAMN" A-10 Thunderbolt II manages to whistle, despite being a plane. <> You paged Blueshift with 'I made the app and the character modle in one day ;)' Redshift says, "All my stuff is in my quarters on the ship! Bloody pit." Blueshift says, "Can you swim Redshift?" Mesa says, "The next time that particular Autobot is in our 'care' I want his mouth removed. It seems funny that someone who was literally ripped in half and repaired by our good graces can boast so much when he is safely at his base..." D-56 Ramjet says, "Hnh. Someone alert the Seacons. We'll need to begin excava... wait." Concorde SST chuckles as he flies on around. <> D-56 Ramjet says, "... the Seacons sold out, didn't they." Counterpunch says, "... they're dead, too." D-56 Ramjet groans. D-56 Ramjet says, "What next." A huge plume of lava erupts from the shaking island, heading straight towards the chuckling Silverbolt, as the sky blackens with ash Blueshift says, "They're not dead Counterpunch. They /got better/" <:D Catechism says, "Eh, we dump Trypticon in the ocean all the time. This can't be too hard." D-56 Ramjet says, "I am not looking forward to making this report." Jetfire misses Concorde SST with his grasp attack. D-56 Ramjet says, "And next time, Mesa." Concorde SST keeps his distance as he banks and flies on past. << I do believe the volcano has gone active guys. >> he says as he tries to pass the lava. Blueshift says, "What report Ramjet. We all JUST CAME BACK FROM SPACE, DIDN'T WE, WINK" A-10 Thunderbolt II banks away from Silverbolt, cackling madly. << Hahahahaha! Watch out, dude!>> Jetfire flies to Silverbolt to try and push him away from the lava. << I suggest we go back for repairs and recharge.>> He says, flying for Autobot city. D-56 Ramjet says, "I hope you learn from the mistake of letting your mouthy, insignificant, twittish enemy re-arm himself at your expense when you return them to their friends." Mesa says, "Indeed." D-56 Ramjet says, "Hnh. I am dealing with this Red Alert issue the only way I know how." From Autobot Shuttle < Ol Rusty>, Defcon hits the keypads and switches with ferocity, taking Ol' Rusty out of the vicinity. It's engines ignite and it propels away, leaving the Decepticons to wallow in their own self pity. "Please notice the no smoking signs and put all tray tables in their upright position. Next stop, Autobot City." Defcon let's out with a chuckle. . Mesa says, "next time I will send him back without arms." A-10 Thunderbolt II waggles from side to side, before taking off after the Shuttle. << CHEESE IT!>> Blueshift transforms as he floats in the air, whistling as he watches the island explode into lava. "Whew, I wouldn't like to live the-OH WAIT" Scourge says, "There is at least one submarine, plus the city itself in Shark mode. Anything useful from the Argosy remains needs to be salvaged before the Autobots feel they can search it themselves." Catechism hovers in the air, just watching. She is honestly feeling rather numb. Okay, so Red Alert needs to die, they need to salvage the Argosy, moving along... she really needs to worry about Cybertron, now. She attempts to 'drop' Blueshift, who will hopefully remember that he can fly. Blueshift says, "/Well/" Bob Baker says, "And now for news of a huge volcanic eruption off the cost of New Zealand. A huge cloud of ash fills the sky, and lava is spilling everywhere. Thankfully the prevailing wind is carrying most of the toxic smoke towards Indonesia!" Blueshift continues to watch the island bubble. "Uh. Anyone got some marshmallows? Reinforced White F-15 Eagle grunts from his canopy, "The hell do you need with marshmallows!?" Catechism rubs her chin and replies, voice a bit vacant, "The marshmallows were in the bar, so... anyone wanna raid for marshmallows?" Blueshift pauses. "I hear... /orphanages/ have large marshmallow supplies..." AH-64D Apache Longbow says, "Marshmallows? It's a Terran custom of some sort. Something about roasting them over a fire then consuming the molten contents." D-56 Ramjet says, "Decepticons." D-56 Ramjet says, "Mesa has -graciously- volunteered to commemorate this defeat over many, many, many rounds at the Rusty Angel." Catechism rubs her hands together grimly and bows her head. "So be it, Blueshift. It must be done." D-56 Ramjet says, "Thank him for his -generosity- by buying the most expensive drink on the menu." Mesa says, "..." Mesa would frown if he wasn't already frowning.... and in choppa mode. Blueshift pats himself down. "I mean like, yeah I'm beat up, but I could totally go a few rounds with some defenseless human germs, and then back for a game of cards at the Wing and... DOH!" Catechism sighs and suggests, "How about we get ourselves patched up and then steal some marshmallows?" Ultra Magnus didn't just do a number on her. He did the whole phonebook. Reinforced White F-15 Eagle grunts, "I'd rather get a drink." Reinforced White F-15 Eagle turns his nosecone for the direction of where the NCC Shark is swimming. "Let's get these repairs underway." Reinforced White F-15 Eagle rockets off to NCC. Ramjet flies to the Skies above the Southwest Pacific. Mechanical Shark is at Below the Southwest Pacific Ocean. Decepticon Message: 2/123 Posted Author The Battle of Airbase Argosy Sat Jul 26 Ramjet ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ TEXT ONLY. "This is Ramjet. The Autobots have taken advantage of our slow return to full strength after the culmination of our latest Civil War. Somehow, they negated our defenses and boarded the Argosy, overpowering it with sheer numbers and firepower. Unable to save her, I was forced to order a wipe of the Argosy's hard-drives and full evacuation. Casualties have yet to be assessed but, Airbase Argosy has crashed into Mount R'yleh and sank into the Pacific Ocean. I have counted Blueshift, Catechism, Hardshell, Mesa, Redshift among the surviving evacuees. Scrapper and Soundwave are missing in action." "Scrapper, if you still function, we will need the remains of the Argosy inspected and any objects of value retrieved. Your men are among the best for this. We'll need every available, water-sealed Decepticon on hand for this. Redshift, I want the plans for the raiding of Junkion on my desk by 1600 tomorrow. We will need an enormous amount of spare parts to recover from this setback." "Last, services for the Wing n' Thruster will be held soon. Location and date to be decided. She was a fine bar. Ramjet, out." Category:Log